Juste comme ça
by Seveya
Summary: Lui et Hakkai ça s’est passé juste comme ça. Et il nous le raconte entre deux verres d'alcool triste. P.O.V. Gojyo. ** Chapitre 2 : Hakkai nous le conte dans son journal. ** 3ème et dernier chapitre : "Un éventail de si".
1. Gojyo au bar

_**Darkfikeuse :**_ Sévéya  
_**Titre :**_ Juste comme ça  
_**Disclaimer :**_ Tout à Kazuya Minekura-sama. (Et c'est pas plus mal)  
_**Résumé :**_ Lui et Hakkai ça s'est passé juste comme ça. P.O.V. Gojyo.  
_**Rating :**_ T pour quelques allusions yaoi, voire un petit lime, donc…homophobes prenez la porte !  
_**Genre :**_ Romance fluff naaaan je sais pas faire ça. Aujourd'hui, romance et drama. (Comme d'hab quoi…)  
_**Couple :**_ Gojyo/Hakkai bien sûr  
_**Notes de la darkfikeuse :**_ Une fic "exercice de style" juste comme ça sur mon couple préféré. (Même si parfois on se demande si c'est vraiment le cas…) Action à situer juste avant le pèlerinage vers l'ouest. J'utilise un vocabulaire oral et familier (voire vulgaire par moment). Donc négations absentes, contractions diverses et variées, etc. C'est une idée qui m'est venue après la lecture de la fic de Petite Dilly, Une peine de coeur (ceux qui suivent les fics sur Saint Seiya et qui apprécient le Milo/Camus peuvent aller y jeter un petit coup d'œil. Mais sa spécialité reste le personnage de Shaka de la vierge.). Au fait, j'ai son autorisation pour "l'inspiration".

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Juste comme ça**

_O°o°O_

_**Dans le bar de la ville on observe un petit attroupement près du comptoir. Quelqu'un a sûrement du prendre la tournée à son nom… Quoique l'ambiance est étrangement calme, bien trop silencieuse… Juste un bruit de fond créé par le tintement des verres, par les raclements des pieds qu'ils appartiennent aux clients ou aux chaises, par de rares conversations étouffées, par les ricanements plus ou moins avinés de joueurs de cartes ou de billard.**_

_**Mais une voix s'élève parfois par-dessus tout cela. Elle est grave. Dans tous les sens du termes d'ailleurs. Un peu rauque et tremblante par moment.**_

_**L'alcool en est peut-être à l'origine mais les mots sont à peu près bien prononcés. Bien trop discernables.**_

_**Se forcer à paraître détendu et serein a souvent cet effet-là par contre…**_

O°o°O

« En fin d'compte la vie c'est facile à en crever… Regarde ! Lui et moi ça c'est passé, juste comme ça, tu sais… »

_Un homme. Une pose peu gracieuse. Un haut tabouret. Un comptoir encombré de deux bras puissants, d'une chevelure écarlate. Une Hi-Lite éteinte au coin de lèvres charnues._

« D'un côté avec Hakkai, c'est toujours comme ça. »

_De l'autre côté du comptoir : un autre homme. Un brin plus âgé. Un sobre hochement de tête pour indiquer à l'orateur d'aller de l'avant._

_Et une cigarette qui ne se rallume pas._

« Tu vois, ce type pense à tout, il prend des décisions sans t'demander quoi qu'ce soit et tu finis toujours par être d'accord avec lui. Pour être honnête ça m'lourdait pas mal au début. Maintenant aussi en fait. Ce côté mère poule… Tu vois ? Nan ? Pas grave… Franchement un mec qui passe son temps à t'attendre pour le repas, qui t'lance des regards de reproche quand tu rentres tard, un brin éméché et débraillé, c'est pas "normal" ! »

_Le discoureur improvisé s'arrête un moment. _

_Silence._

_Tintements de verre._

_Un bref coup de menton. Une demande tacite. Le patron qui le resserre à sa demande. Le verre épais qui se remplit._

_Long silence._

_Quelques gorgées pleinement savourées._

« Au début, j'ai essayé d'pas faire gaffe mais bon, manque de pot Hakkai c'est aussi le genre de personne qui a un regard lourd… Lourd de sens et assez perturbant, un regard chiant même. Surtout quand y t'fixe, longtemps, longtemps, longtemps, sans jamais t'lâcher des yeux. On a beau essayer de l'oublier, ce putain regard t'poursuit jusqu'à mort ou excuses s'en suivent !! »

_Un rire un peu forcé._

« De toute façon pour moi c'est la même chose… »

_Une main fatiguée dans une chevelure pourpre. Un soupir. Le regard sanguin qui se baisse, qui plonge vers le verre déjà à moitié vide. Un étrange charisme. Un mélange. Candeur. Assurance fictive. Faiblesse touchante._

« Tu sais, c'est à lui qu'j'ai dit pour la première fois "pardon" ou "désolé". Avant j'l'avais jamais dit. Ces mots écorchaient d'trop ma jolie gueule. Enfin pas exactement jamais… Pas dit depuis un moment plutôt… Ma mère, quand j'étais gosse, ça compte pas… Pff ! On passe à autre chose, j'aime pas parler de ça, tu l'sais. »

_Un Silence encore._

« Un autre. »

_Un nouvel interlude vide de son._

« Pff ! Même pas drôle, j'conduis pas pour m'rentrer j'te signale… »

_Un regard fixe sur le barman. Des paupières qui tombent avec lassitude. Un soupir ténu. Des iris sanglants qui reparaissent. Une lueur._

« Merci Patrooooon ! »

_Un glougloutement triste. Le liquide incolore qui cogne les parois translucides. Des rasades plus que généreuses. Une main presque amoureuse. Une vieille bouteille d'eau de vie gentiment tapotée. Une bouteille d'alcool caressée. Une ancienne bouteille cajolée._

_Bouteille qui vient d'être subtilisée au serveur._

« J'en étais où déjà ? »

_Le lent parcours du regard rougeoyant. Des yeux qui s'attardent sur des visages plus ou moins connus. Une tête subitement renversée en arrière. La cigarette toujours éteinte à la verticale. Une main tannée et noueuse sur un front nerveux. Un soupir douloureux._

« Ah ouais voilà, c'est ça… Ce "désolé ici c'est pas l'enfer." c'était mon premier. Il m'a pris en traître, c'lui-là. J'pensais que j'le dirai à Jien, mais non, Hakkai enfin…Gono est passé par là. Sur le coup ça m'a pas choqué, je le disais pas sincèrement. C'était une façon de détendre l'atmosphère. Moi et ma grande gueule quoi ! J'suis le roi du bagou ! Mais… Mais j'me suis fait piéger en fait. Gono m'a piégé, il s'est foutu de moi dès le premier regard quand il avait les tripes à l'air sur mon chemin. Saleté de jour de pluie ! »

_Silence._

« Gono s'est toujours foutu de moi… Et Hakkai a continué à me rouler dans la farine. J'me reconnais plus trop en fait. Hey ! Te marre pas toi, c'est vrai ! »

_A nouveau, le silence._

« C'est vrai… »

_Clic.  
Ouvert._

_Clac.  
Fermé._

_Clic.  
Ouvert._

_Clac.  
Fermé._

_Et ainsi de suite, imperturbablement. Un jeu comme un autre. Un objet petit et brillant. Les déclics de la pièce métallique qui résonnent un peu tout seuls dans l'air._

_Et une clope qui ne se rallume toujours pas._

« Nan sérieusement… ce type il m'a… j'sais pas comment dire… Hum… A force de vouloir le comprendre j'me suis paumé. N'empêche au début j'me disais qu'on s'ressemblait, j'avais tout faux. Pff…vraiment tout faux… »

_Une tête basse sous la lumière tamisée et glauque. Un pauvre sourire mi-ironique mi-amer. Grimace qui transparaît à travers le rideau de soie écarlate de sa chevelure._

« On a rien en commun. Ce mec calcule tout, moi, j'me laisse vivre. "Bon à rien, touche à tout"… Que des conneries ! Moi, j'le suis, j'assume, j'ai toujours assumé, j'en suis fier en fait mais lui… Il avait beau dire ça, y n'se considérait pas comme ça… Y'a qu'à voir comment il regardait Banri, bon OK y'avait sûrement aussi le fait que c'était un yokai mais… Il l'a jugé. »

_Un ricanement bas. Une tristesse certaine. Une douceur inattendue._

« Il l'a jugé… »

_Encore ce rire dissonant._

« J'peux même pas m'plaindre, l'a jamais menti en fait… J'me suis fait des idées c'est tout, comme un gosse, j'ai i-d-é-a-l-i-s-é comme on dit. J'me suis fait avoir comme un pauv'con. Mais… ses masques : ses expressions, ses sourires, ses yeux ! Tristes, voilés, rieurs, sereins… J'y ai cru comme un mioche. Alors tu vois, quand un jour j'lui ai posé des questions sur lui et Kanan, parce qu'il avait pas l'air bien… Pour une fois j'ouvrais le dialogue, merde ! Sur un sujet sérieux, sans blague, avec mes vraies pensées, en montrant un visage de "Sha Gojyo" que personne n'avait jamais vu. Donc à ce moment-là j'm'attendais à c'qu'il fasse pareil. Parce que ça commençait à bien faire !! Malgré tout : on était qu'des étrangers. Malgré tout… J'lui ai sauvé et réparé la carcasse, lui est venu pour ma peau et au final… Rien. Que dalle ! J'veux bien qu'on soit pas doués mais quand même… »

_Des mains nerveuses. Un verre et une bouteille serrés convulsivement. Objets qui finissent par être lâchés, délaissés. Les doigts moites qui crissent un peu sur le bois verni du bar. Des ongles qui entaillent légèrement le plan._

« Quand même, l'aurait pas du faire ça… »

_La clope éteinte. Le bout qui se fait mâchonner distraitement._

« Tsss ! Il a parlé, c'est vrai mais… Maintenant j'crois qu'il a pas tout dit, enfin pas c'qui fallait. Et je me suis fait couillonner. J'voulais un ami et j'me suis retrouvé avec un amant. »

_Silence._

« Hey ? »

_Découverte, surprise et réaction. Réapparition du petit objet métallique. Une flamme salvatrice. Un geste mécanique, sec et précis. Une cigarette allumée. Un léger grésillement. Une bonne taffe. Un beau et long nuage de fumée. Un sourire d'aise._

« J'me disais bien qu'y m'manquait un truc… ahhhh… le pied ! »

_Un briquet toujours dehors. Le jeu qui reprend. Le cliquetis rythmique qui revient. Le bar envahit par le son sec et résonnant. _

_Clic._

_Clac._

_Clic._

_Clac._

_Clic…_

« Ouep ! Un amant. Ça aussi ça c'est fait juste comme ça. Il m'a sortit comme quoi, "elle" c'était du passé, que la page était tournée, que je l'avais aidé à l'faire d'ailleurs et que surtout qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Il m'a sortit ça d'un bloc, moi j'écoutais comme un bon vieux pote. J'étais étonné. Pas par ses mots, naaan, par son attitude… D'hab, j'arrivais à voir enfin… je croyais voir quand il se composait une façade, quand il mentait. Mais c'soir-là… P'tain ! Son visage, ses yeux, son sourire… »

_Un fond de verre avalé d'une traite. Une grimace accompagnant l'action sur la fin._

« J'm'en souviens comme si c'tait hier. Moi assis sur un coin de table, regardant la nuit, la fumée de ma cigarette, les canettes vides par terre, le coin cuisine impeccable… C'est pas que je voulais pas l'regarder hein… enfin p't'être que si en fait… Instinctivement je savais qu'il y avait un truc louche ! J'le sentais dans mes tripes, ce poids dans la poitrine qui descend dans le ventre, cette boule dans la gorge qui grossit, grossit jusqu'à c'qu'tu suffoques… C'putain d'mal de crâne qui vient juste comme ça, entre les deux yeux, c'te brûlure sous les paupières… »

_Des souvenirs. La douleur. Physique. Morale. Les deux confondues. Un mélange incroyable. Un corps qui se tord. L'homme sur le haut tabouret, toujours. Des sourcils froncés. Une respiration courte. Un équilibre laborieux._

« Naan merci, ça va, t'inquiète patron. »

_Un lent redressement. Encore cette espèce de sourire grimacé. Cette mimique arborée depuis le début._

« Enfin bref, j'en suis resté sur le cul. Et il m'a pas laissé l'choix, il m'a pas posé de question, lui si observateur d'habitude, l'a même pas vu que j'étais dans le coltar. Il est juste venu plus près. D'un pas, de deux, puis trois, jusqu'à rester pile devant moi, avec ce visage, ce regard, cette salop'rie de sourire !! Et j'ai rien pu faire. »

_Une main qui se resserre sur le verre. Encore et toujours. Un bruit de fissure. Le verre qui cède. La matière qui se brise, qui vole en éclat. Une blessure de plus. Du sang qui dévale la moindre pente._

_Mais pas la moindre réaction._

« Strictement rien. Hakkai, il m'a bouffé, dévoré tout cru. Tu vois ? Enfin pas comme moi j'sais l'faire… C'est sur les corps que j'fais ça, cette emprise… Mais lui il a pris un chemin détourné, j'sais pas l'quel mais apparemment il est arrivé où il voulait. Et moi…pfff ! J'ai rien fait. Que dalle. Rien de rien même. »

_Silence._

« Même quand sa main fraîche s'est posée sur ma joue, quand les doigts fins ont glissé sur ma peau, quand les ongles courts ont découvert le relief de mes fines balafres. »

_Des yeux fermés. Une tête penchée. Un visage pensif._

« Quand ses cuisses sont passées de chaque côté de mon corps tendu et brûlant mais toujours immobile. »

_Un tressaillement mal maîtrisé._

« Quand ses fesses se sont posées doucement sur mes cuisses. »

_Des doigts qui s'écartent de quelques tessons._

« Quand ses lèvres ont touché les miennes. Quand sa langue à caresser la mienne, l'intérieur de ma bouche. Quand nos soupirs puis nos salives se sont mélangés. »

_Une langue qui se ballade d'un coin à l'autre d'une bouche incapable de s'arrêter de déblatérer._

« Quand ma braguette à été dézippée, que mon futal a atterri sur mes chevilles, que mon sexe c'est retrouvé à l'air libre. Ah si là j'ai fait un truc. J'ai arrêté de respirer. »

_Un rire, un rien plus vrai._

« Enfin z'avez compris, je suis resté là à rien foutre. Moi, Gojyo ?! Bah ouais. J'm'y attendais pas, j'savais pas quoi faire, je savais même pas si j'aimais ça ! Alors qu'un mec était en train de me… Même quand mon meilleur pote m'a fait la pipe la plus…hum…de toute ma vie !! »

_Une bouffée de tabac. Un grésillement qui s'intensifie. La lente chute de la cendre grise._

« J'étais juste sur ma putain de table à le laisser faire. Les yeux perdus dans les siens, pour essayer de comprendre, de le comprendre. Parce que franchement du sexe c'était pas c'dont j'avais besoin ou envie, j'voulais parler, pas m'envoyer en l'air sur un coin d'meuble ! Alors j'cherchais une explication alors qu'il se déhanchait sur moi. J'ai gémit, haleté, crié, comme lui, voire plus fort, mais jamais je n'ai lâché son visage du regard. J'y cherchais un truc, un message, n'importe lequel… »

_Un nouveau silence. Un lourd soupir._

« J'étais paumé, j'ai peut-être mal compris mais j'ai eu l'impression que… Ses yeux, tu sais, ils étaient si doux, si profond. J'y ai vu un truc nouveau, quelque chose d'inédit pour moi, tu vois ? J'ai l'air con d'dire ça mais j'ai cru voir…de l'Amour. Ouais comme tu dis, avec un grand A. Te fou pas d'moi ! Alors tu sais, ça m'a calmé bizarrement, j'avais capté un truc finalement. J'avais gagné un amant sans perdre mon meilleur ami. »

_Une main dégoulinant de rouge qui se contracte autour des débris de verre._

« Enfin je croyais. Parce que bizarrement rien n'a changé. On couchait régulièrement ensemble mais on s'parlait pas plus, nos yeux par contre c'était autre chose. J'étais paumé alors j'le regardais pas en face, encore moins qu'avant. J'attendais un truc. Normalement devrait pas y avoir un truc genre une déclaration, non ? Bah j'sais pas l'amour j'connais pas. »

_Des tessons blessants. Une peau encore plus sanguinolente. Des morceaux de verre qui finissent par disparaître totalement dans la chair à vif._

« J'en suis venu à m'dire que j'en avais attendu trop. Comme un gosse qui n'a jamais vu la mer et qu'on emmène finalement au bord d'un lac. Il sait pas qu'on lui a menti mais il est déçu tout de même, il voyait ça "plus grand". Hakkai ne m'a rien dit. Pas de "je t'aime". Ou autre. Il venait juste avec son sourire vers moi et on passait la nuit à faire des cabrioles. Et au bout d'un moment je suis venu le chercher aussi. Mais même là y'a pas eu de "je t'aime", ou un truc équivalent. Moi j'pouvais pas le dire, je sais pas ce que c'est, tu sais… Mais lui, il l'a pas dit, p't'être parce qu'il m'attend, p't'être aussi parce qu'il m'aime pas vraiment, qu'il pense que j'le mérite pas, que je l'aimerai jamais. L'a pas tord en fin de compte. J'dois pas l'aimer. Non j'l'aime pas. C'est mon pote et rien de plus, mon meilleur pote et c'est tout. Il ne m'aime pas. On s'aime pas. »

_Discrétion. Des larmes perlent au coin d'orbes rougeoyants._

« Nous deux c'est juste un truc "juste comme ça". C'est agréable. On s'prend pas trop la tête, enfin pas plus qu'avant. Ça s'est fait juste comme ça apparemment. Même si dire ça d'Hakkai c'est perturbant. Il a l'air de tout calculé mais peut-être que ce soir là il voulait juste un peu de chaleur humaine et qu'il vient m'voir quand ça va pas… Ça m'suffit en fait, les amis se font des plans comme ça parfois. »

_Un fait inconnu pour l'orateur : de l'eau qui dévale un visage osseux._

« Enfin j'vois pas pourquoi j'me prends la tête avec ça, j'étais bien avant et j'suis bien maintenant aussi. C'est pas pareil mais c'est pas pire… Ça me ferait rien d'arrêter de suite ou d'continuer des années. »

_Une expression forcée. Une sérénité fuyante._

« Au fait ! Deux ans… ça va faire deux ans aujourd'hui… »

_Un rire. Toujours le même : chaud mais mort. Fort mais vide._

« Et puis, tu vois, j'me dis qu'à force de faire des trucs "juste comme ça", depuis le début en fait, c'est possible qu'un jour – qui sait hein ? – c'est pas que j'ai peur hein mais… p't'être que… »

_Une lèvre inférieure mordue. Un regard désespéré, assez douloureux. Un appel touchant mais inconscient vers l'assemblée._

« …que "nous" ça finira demain, "juste comme ça". Et pis si ça s'trouve c'est déjà fini… »

* * *

Fin (ou à suivre ?)

J'ai essayé de voir Gojyo différemment tout en restant "in character" enfin j'ai essayé quoi…  
Des commentaires ?  
Sinon… Oui, oui mon hobby c'est détruire le couple Gojyo/Hakkai et de montrer un Gojyo faible, malheureux et brisé. J'assume. J'dois être maso tout de même. Ah oui dernière chose, vous voulez le point de vue d'Hakkai ? Je sais pas si je ferai un truc aussi sombre par contre… Tant mieux, non ?


	2. Le journal d'Hakkai

**_Disclaimer :_** Rien à moi bien entendu, Minekura-sama a tous les droits sur eux.  
**_Rating :_** Pour ce chapitre K+.  
**_Genre : _**Toujours romance sur fond de drama.  
**_Notes :_** Premièrement je m'excuse pour les fautes qu'il restait dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai fini d'écrire et donc posté après 1h du mat et apparemment je n'avais pas les yeux en face des trous ! Deuxièmement, je voulais _vraiment_ faire moins sombre mais…c'est _tellement_ tentant un bisho sans défense ! On a trop envie de lui faire bobo à son p'tit cœur ! Niark ! Niark ! Désolée, je suis confuse. (Même pas vrai ! On est sadique ou on l'est pas…) Troisièmement je continue dans les "exercices de style". (Ça doit être la nostalgie du collège et du lycée…)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**_Journal de Cho Hakkai…_**

_Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 16/08 et il est 6h42min_

On est le matin et je viens de me réveiller. Comme toujours depuis un moment j'ai bien dormi. Je n'ai pas perdu l'habitude de me lever tôt mais au moins je fais des nuits complètes. Enfin presque… Je me comprends.

Je suis de bonne humeur ce matin, cela se voit, je n'ai pas besoin du miroir de la chambre pour voir mon sourire. Un vrai sourire. De plus, le fait que j'écrive autant dans mon journal dès le lever du jour ne peut qu'augurer de ma bonne humeur.

Pas la peine de faire un roman non plus. Je vais passer à l'essentiel.

Gojyo est là. À côté de moi.

Dans le lit j'entends. Il dort. C'est fou comme il peut avoir les traits sereins et presque enfantins quand il est profondément abandonné au sommeil.

Je suis heureux, à l'aise, dans une bulle de bien-être…

J'arrête là le sentimentalisme et la rêverie parce que sinon je vais y passer la journée, je me connais. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je n'ai encore rien dit à Gojyo, malgré tout ce temps de… de "vie commune". Les mots, mes sentiments, lui feraient sûrement peur. Alors je le ménage. Comme toujours. Et comme je sais que si je commence je ne m'arrêterai plus je préfère m'abstenir de toutes démonstrations parce que… parce que le perdre signifierait la fin. La fin de tout.

Bon stop. Que je n'aille pas plomber ma bonne humeur non plus…

J'ai des choses à faire, à préparer. Je dois aussi vérifier que je n'ai rien oublié pour demain. Oui parce que demain ça fera pile deux ans qu'on est…ensemble. Enfin…ensemble dans le sens de Gojyo. Ont fait régulièrement l'amour depuis deux ans. On ne s'est rien dit, rien avoué, par pudeur sûrement. Mais il y a plus que du sexe entre nous, c'est certain. Il ne l'a peut-être pas remarqué lui-même mais il m'aime, depuis le premier jour, je dirai. J'ai cru remarquer que depuis que j'étais là il avait changé. Je suis observateur alors j'ai noté des signes qui ne trompent pas.

Une bouffée de tendresse me submerge à cette simple pensée. J'ai l'air d'une jeune fille énamourée à écrire de pareilles niaiseries. Mais je n'y résiste pas. Je sais que je vais bientôt poser ce carnet de notes pour me lover dans ses bras, m'enivrer de son parfum, me coller contre son corps, profiter de sa chaleur, de sa force et lui transmettre les miens. Je ne veux pas me décoller de lui, j'y suis trop bien. J'aime porter son odeur sur moi, j'apprécie les marques qu'il laisse sur ma peau sensible, j'adore le recevoir en moi comme prendre possession de son corps.

Je l'avais bien dit, une fois que je suis lancé je ne peux plus m'arrêter… Ce n'est pas bien grave, ça me fera plaisir de relire ça dans quelques années, j'en rirai et puis Gojyo se moquera gentiment de moi avant de me… Enfin, je sais parfaitement comment finit chaque discussion avec Gojyo ! Je sais même que lorsqu'il lira ce passage il me fera son adorable sourire pervers avant de se jeter sur moi confirmant ainsi mes soupçons.

Allez, à bientôt ou à plus tard…

O°o°O

_Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 17/08 et il est 14h09min_

Ça y est ! C'est aujourd'hui notre anniversaire.

Je n'ai pas eu une minute depuis hier ! J'ai fais des courses, ranger la maison parce que Gojyo met le chantier au moins une fois par jour… J'ai tout préparé pour ce soir. Là, Gojyo vient de sortir alors je me repose un peu et j'en profite pour griffonner quelques mots par ici. Une sieste me semble une bonne idée, la soirée et la nuit promettent d'être chargées !

Olala… ça fait vraiment journal intime d'une jeune fille amouraché de son fiancé.

Enfin il est probable que je n'y puisse rien. D'un côté j'ai même raconté notre première fois dans ce même journal.

Une soirée "confidences". Je pensais que ça serait le bon moment pour lui dire, ou du moins lui faire comprendre. J'hésitais un peu mais j'en avais tellement envie. J'avais envie de l'embrasser, d'être sur lui, de lui faire plaisir, de sentir ses mains sur ma peau, de lui montrer que je l'aime à défaut de lui dire.

Et je revois tout, je ressens tout comme si j'y étais de nouveau.

Moi, m'avançant vers lui. Posément, calmement. Avec un véritable sourire, pas celui d'un quelconque masque. Je voulais m'offrir complètement, lui montrer une facette qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Alors j'ai osé des choses dont je ne me serai jamais cru capable. Ma première fellation… Quand j'y repense, je me dis que j'étais fou, il aurait pu me faire payer ou regretter mon audace.  
Mais il n'a rien fait de tel.  
En ne me repoussant pas en me criant au visage que "Nom de nom il n'était pas PD !!" il m'acceptait moi et mes sentiments. J'étais heureux, alors je souriais toujours un peu plus, le regardant de mes yeux piquetés de larmes de bonheur alors que je me déhanchais sur lui, sur un coin de table.

Oui? j'étais un brin pressé. Mais il n'a fait aucun commentaire, se contentant de me regarder dans les yeux, fixement, comme pour partager quelque chose de précieux avec moi et rien que moi. Sans toute cette étourdissante atmosphère de sexe autour j'entends.

Et après jour après jour on a recommencé, c'était moi qui initiais le contact, comme s'il avait un certain respect envers moi, qu'il n'osait pas… Et j'en étais heureux. Puis il a commencé à venir de lui-même et j'étais encore plus comblé.

…

Ce que je peux raconter comme choses embarrassantes et mièvres…

Bon ! Une bonne douche _froide _et j'irais dormir un peu !

A tout à l'heure. (Si j'ai le temps et rien n'est moins sûr !)

O°o°O

_Toujours le 17/08 à 17h36min_

Gojyo n'est pas là.

…

Il a du rester discuter au bar ou il est retenu par quelqu'un. Je ne m'inquiète pas trop. Il sera là.

Bientôt…

O°o°O

_Le 17/08 à 19h01min_

Gojyo n'est toujours pas rentré. Cela fait long. Mais il oublie souvent l'heure et puis il ne se presse jamais. Ce n'est pas son genre.

…

J'aime son insouciance en fait. Moi qui ne fait que tout calculer, prévoir… Aller encore un petit moment d'introspection en perspective ! (Ça fera passer le temps.)

Tout prévoir ? Vraiment ?

Oui.

Enfin sauf ce que je fête aujourd'hui notre… notre "mise en couple" si l'on puit dire. C'est peut-être l'occasion d'officialiser, du moins entre nous. Comme cela j'arriverai à mettre un nom sur ce que l'on vit ensemble depuis ces deux années.

Parce que je me refuse à croire que ce n'est qu'une histoire de coucherie. Ça ne se peut pas. Il ne me ferait pas ça. Et moi… et moi je l'aime bien trop pour le réduire à un corps qui me procure de la chaleur humaine.

Mais Gojyo… Il ne connaît pas cela, on ne lui a jamais montré. Il pourrait…

Non, je le sais, Gojyo ne me tromperai pas. À ce que je sache il n'a jamais été voir ailleurs. Il est vrai que je ne le suis pas partout pour m'en assurer mais, il n'y a rien eu de suspect.

…

Bon j'avoue, j'ai menti. Les premiers temps je faisais très attention. Le suivant discrètement. Après tout, j'ai toujours su être discret quand je le voulais. Et puis j'ai aussi farfouillé dans ses affaires. Mine de rien être confiné à toutes les tâches ménagères a du bon. Je peux faire les fonds de tiroirs quand il n'est pas là, retrousser les poches de ses vêtements avant la lessive…

Je suis pathétique parfois. Gojyo si tu tombes là-dessus tu as le droit de m'en vouloir. Oui, j'ai douté de toi à de nombreuses reprises et pour rien. Des bricoles…

Je suis sincèrement désolé.

…

Je vais me faire un thé, ça me calmera peut-être.

O°o°O

_17/08. 21h55min_

Là, je suis inquiet. Vraiment.

Pas pour sa santé ou sécurité, je sais pertinemment qu'il ne risque rien.

Mais pas de signes depuis des heures, c'était devenu rare qu'il s'absente aussi longtemps. Apparemment il appréciait plus ma compagnie que celle des habitués de bar. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais.

…

Ce que je voulais croire plutôt…

Je m'en veux plus qu'à lui en fait. En fin de compte j'ai transposé mes sentiments sur lui. Il est possible que pour oublier Kanan je me sois forcé à l'aimer. C'était bien pratique je l'avoue. Et puis prendre des petits riens comme des preuves d'affections à mon égard, ce n'était pas bien malin non plus.

Oh et puis je n'en sais rien. Gojyo à cette capacité hors du commun à me surprendre, me déstabiliser. Comprendre Sanzo à côté c'est du gâteau.

…

Gojyo… Où es-tu ? Pourquoi ne reviens-tu pas ? Je t'attends, tu sais ?

O°o°O

…

Quel jour, quelle heure ? Je m'en contrefiche.

Gojyo n'est pas rentré. Il est temps que j'arrête de me voiler la face ou de regarder l'horloge murale.

Il a découché.

Bon, je vais dans la chambre, notre chambre, sa chambre…

Enfin l'unique chambre de cette maison, notre chambre depuis deux ans, la sienne avant moi et la sienne aussi après ce jour. Je ne pourrais plus y dormir, je le sais. Plus maintenant. C'est sûr.

Je vais m'asseoir sur ce lit et réfléchir à ce que je ferai plus tard.

Le problème c'est que je ne me vois ni rester, ni partir…

Mais je veux comprendre.

"Pourquoi ?" Ce mot martèle sans cesse dans mon esprit.

O°o°O

Ça y est j'ai pris ma décision, l'aube pointe depuis un moment déjà. Je vais partir. Tant pis si ça me déchire le cœur. Après tout ce n'est pas quelque chose qui m'est inconnu. Quoique si la trahison, je ne connaissais pas. La peine, le désespoir et la haine oui. Mais ça…

Alors voila :

– Je n'ai pas pris d'affaires vu que je n'en possède pas  
– J'ai rangé une dernière fois la maison même si je sais que dans deux jours ce sera un véritable capharnaüm  
– J'ai préparé des plats à réchauffés avec toutes les denrées périssables de la maison, je sais que Gojyo ne saurait pas quoi en faire  
– Je laisserai ce carnet ici, je n'en veux plus de toute manières et cela pourra aider Gojyo à comprendre mon geste un brin radical. D'ailleurs j'arracherai la dernière page que je placerai sur le carnet, en évidence.

O°o°O

_Dernière page…_

Un petit mot pour toi Gojyo : pas d'au revoir, ni d'adieu. Franchement, ça n'aurait pas eu de sens. Ton amitié m'est précieuse mais elle ne me suffit pas. Je n'ai pas su te le montrer apparemment ou tu n'as pas voulu le voir ou le croire – au choix – mais sache que je t'aime. Je ne sais pas si tu comprendras mais sache que je t'aime. Je ne sais pas si tu l'accepteras mais sache que je t'aime.

L'ancien Cho Gono, celui que tu as transformé sans t'en apercevoir… Hakkai.

* * *

Je suis ignoble : c'est pire que le premier chapitre, parce que là Hakkai tombe de haut.  
Sinon Hakkai écrit comme une fille. (Mais c'est très féminin de faire un journal, non ?)  
Une suite ? Avec une happy end en prime ? (Enfin dans la limite de mes possibilités en matière d'happy end hein…)  
Vos avis/réclamations/plaintes/demandes dans une review !


	3. Un éventail de si

_**Disclaimer :**_ RIEN A MOI !!! Minekura-sama a bien de la chance.  
_**Rating : **_T pour la présence de limes.

_**Résumé/notes de Sévéya :**_ Ben… la suite des autres chaps… Bon, sachant que ça se passe avant le pèlerinage ça se finira bien, hein… Bah vi, vu que j'essaye de concilier mes fics avec l'histoire originale. En parlant de ça, si j'ai mis ÉNORMÉMENT de temps à écrire et finir cet ultime chapitre c'est justement pour arriver à inclure cette histoire dans le scénario de Minekura. Bah oui ! Vous avez bien vu – avec les Saiyuki Reload 5, 6 et 7 – que c'est mouru le Gojyo/Hakkai pré-pèlerinage, non ? Donc j'ai du réadapté ma vision des choses. Et c'était pas de la tarte là ! Enfin ça ne m'empêche pas de demander pardon pour ce retard hallucinant. Et peut-être pour la fin " bâclée ". Pardon les gens. Désolée tout le monde… Sincèrement navrée. Autre cause du retard monstrueux ; j'hésitais entre plein d'"exercices de style" différents. Finalement, je reprends ici celui des deux derniers chapitres en date de la fic d'honmyo SeaGull, The Red Alliance (chap 18 et 19 : Mosaïque d'évènements). Je m'en suis rendue compte qu'après le début de l'écriture par contre, c'est donc juste une référence et pas de l'inspiration… Allez, j'avoue que j'aime faire de la pub à mes auteurs favoris !  
Dernière chose, un grand MERCI à Niacy qui a été ma béta (et elle a eu du boulot, la pauvre). Au fait, s'il reste des fautes c'est que j'ai rajouté des trucs avant de posté, des trucs qu'elle n'a pas pu vérifier…

Sur ce : BONNE LECTURE !!!

* * *

**Un éventail de si…**

°oOo°

_**Si vous étiez un(e) simple promeneur/se matinal(e)…**_

Vous auriez profité d'une petite ballade à l'orée de la forêt, au sortir d'une petite bourgade. Vous seriez tombé(e) sur un petit chemin de terre tout à fait sympathique en ce beau jour estival… Après tout, le soleil étant au rendez-vous, une petite brise fraîche soulageant de la chaleur s'annonçant déjà torride, il aurait été bien malvenu de ne pas vous sentir à votre aise ! Vous vous diriez que vraiment s'augurerait une délicieuse matinée. Que rien ne pourrait la gâcher, même ! Enfin, à priori…

Le ciel serait dégagé et le resterait, vous en seriez alors intimement persuadé(e) : une très belle journée, vraiment ! À n'en pas douter…

Vous vous rendriez compte que le coin serait calme, presque désert mais pas dépourvu d'un certain charme. Vous vous sentiriez bien. Très bien, même. Vous vous diriez, encore une fois, que ce jour ne pourrait être que magnifique. Et tout naturellement, vous penseriez avoir raison… En fait, vous n'y songeriez même pas car ce serait pour vous une évidence.

Au fil de vos pas, vous prêteriez sûrement plus attention aux bruits alentours qu'au chemin que vous emprunteriez. Il vous serait tellement facile de suivre le petit sentier, que vous le feriez instinctivement, sans même y penser. Le terrain y serait dégagé sur quelques dizaines de centimètres de largeur, l'herbe épaisse amortirait vos pas, il n'y aurait ni troncs d'arbres, ni rochers, ni même de corps en travers de votre route…

Des corps ? Sur une route ?

Votre pensée immédiate serait : « Pourquoi diable ai-je une idée pareille en cette si belle matinée ?! » Vous ne le sauriez tout d'abord pas.

Une image, _**juste comme ça**_, qui se serait imposée à vous, d'elle-même, comme par magie. Une réminiscence quelconque du lieu sans doute…

Et puis en bon(ne) promeneur/se matinal(e) mais surtout en temps qu'Humain que vous étiez, vous seriez intimement persuadé(e) qu'un yokai pourrait bien faire un truc aussi moche… Cependant, vous vous fustigeriez rapidement – mais faussement – en vous disant que ce n'était pas "bien" de penser cela… « Mais…oh et puis zut, hein ! » vous emporteriez-vous, voire même plus vertement. Bien plus, en fait…

Mais forte heureusement, personne n'aurait pu vous entendre. Vous auriez été ainsi libre de vos pensées, de vos paroles… Et vous continueriez votre chemin et – invectives gratuites – sans soucis…

Soudain, vous vous arrêteriez un instant, surpris(e) par un bruit. Par un son ténu mais régulier. Intrigué(e), vous presseriez le pas jusqu'à tomber sur une petite bicoque qui ne payerait pas de mine. Vous vous étonneriez de sa présence incongrue en ces lieux : presque dans la forêt.

Votre investigation serait à nouveau soudainement stoppée par le phonème sonore entendu antérieurement. Un peu plus fort mais toujours trop faible pour que votre oreille humaine puisse savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Vous vous éloigneriez du chemin et de l'habitation. Oh ! Rien qu'un peu ! Juste pour découvrir l'origine du son. Vous vous immobiliseriez, en remarquant enfin que le bruit ne serait rien d'autre que des sanglots étouffés.

Perplexe, vous ne sauriez tout d'abord pas quoi faire. Reculer ou aller plus en avant ? Ensuite…

Ensuite, ce serait autre chose ! La curiosité prendrait le pas sur votre couardise et vous avanceriez prudemment.

Vous verriez, sur le côté, une longue silhouette. Un homme, de dos, brun et mince, un long manteau sombre sous le bras qui vous semblerait gonflé par d'autres vêtements – ceci dit, peu nombreux. Vous noteriez la présence d'un petit animal ailé sur l'une de ses épaules anguleuses. Vous vous demanderiez si vous n'étiez pas devenu(e) complètement fou/folle en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'un petit dragon blanc !

Vous pâliriez en vous rendant compte que votre exclamation vous trahirait inévitablement. Vous verriez l'inconnu tressaillir et amorcer un mouvement. Vous auriez alors l'impression d'être comme dans un rêve éveillé alors que la silhouette gracile se retournerait vers vous. Le dragon immaculé s'envolerait à tire d'ailes dans un silence ouaté. L'espace-temps vous semblerait brusquement altéré. Les secondes s'allongeraient à l'infini, vous permettant de voir le moindre mouvement de l'inconnu. Mais pourtant, une sensation de flou serait présente. Des images éthérées mais pas spécialement désagréables. Pour tout dire, loin d'être déplaisantes. Un fond pastel et une vision de fleurs s'imposeraient à vous alors que le jeune homme vous apparaîtrait enfin de face.

« Ce qu'il est beau… » serait votre seule et unique pensée sur l'instant.

Vous noteriez la carnation délicate de l'inconnu et la finesse de ses courts cheveux sombres. À cause de sa beauté, vous sursauteriez d'autant plus, en voyant l'état du jeune homme. Ses yeux émeraude scintillant d'humidité. Les rivières de chagrin sur ses joues anormalement creuses. Inexplicablement, vous le sauriez de suite : son visage ne devrait pas être ainsi. Il n'était fait que pour sourire, vous en mettriez votre tête à couper.

À la vue de l'inconnu, votre souffle ne serait plus qu'un souvenir et à peine auriez-vous eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui poser une quelconque question, ou même lui offrir un mot de réconfort, que ce dernier prendrait la fuite, alors qu'apparemment, il serait volontiers resté à pleurer pendant un bon moment devant la façade de la petite bâtisse. De fait, il se volatiliserait rapidement, d'un pas oppressé, sans même vous faire la grâce ou le cadeau d'un simple de ses regards.

Subitement, vous seriez totalement paralysé(e), impuissant(e)… Votre main resterait tendue vers l'endroit de sa fuite, de sa disparition…

Vous resteriez comme foudroyé(e) pendant de longs instants, hébété(e) et hagard(e), incapable du moindre mouvement.

Vous reprendriez peu à peu vie, au fil du temps, alors que les ombres mouvantes du sous-bois dissimuleraient déjà à vos yeux fixes et écarquillés, le chemin emprunté par l'homme, mais laisseraient vivace votre toute jeune blessure.

Le soleil serait déjà haut dans le ciel, vous narguant de ses chauds rayons, vous blessant de sa lumière trop vive, quand vous détacheriez finalement les yeux du bosquet.

Soudainement, un son vous tirerait de votre stupeur. Des pas lourds et irréguliers provenant de derrière vous. Vous vous demanderiez fébrilement si votre inconnu ne reviendrait pas par le chemin. Vous rappelant le fait que vous l'aviez effrayé par le passé vous vous dissimuleriez dans la végétation environnante. Vous pourriez ainsi voir passer…

Voir passer un grand type, plutôt bien bâti et apparemment un peu imbibé.

« À cette heure ? Déjà ? Mais quel dépravé ! » songeriez-vous.

Vous noteriez avec stupéfaction, ses longs cheveux pourpres et atypiques. Alors vous penseriez vraiment qu'il s'agissait d'un mauvais gars des bas fonds pour qu'il se teigne ainsi – vous vous avoueriez cependant que cette couleur lui allait à ravir…

Avec surprise, vous le verriez s'arrêter devant la bicoque, hésiter longuement puis finalement ouvrir la porte.

Vous seriez alors immédiatement frappé(e) par le silence brusquement arrivé. Comme si le temps s'était à nouveau arrêté. Ensuite, vous entendriez une série de jurons à vous faire rougir, verdir, pâlir… Vous remarqueriez aisément aussi, un peu plus tard, des bruits d'objets brisés, des cris de bêtes blessées sans savoir vous-même s'il s'agissait là d'un quelconque animal de la forêt toute proche ou de l'homme finissant de cuver son saké…

Vous resteriez pendant un bon moment, planqué(e) dans vos fourrés, à guetter le moindre indice d'un éventuel retour de votre inconnu, toujours accompagné(e) par les sons – maintenant bien plus calmes – qui proviendraient de la bicoque.

Jusqu'à ce que plus tard, oui bien plus tard, l'homme aux cheveux rouges ne sorte avec une mise et une tête bien plus fraîches que par le passé. Fraîches, mais pas sereines pour autant…

Il se planterait alors dehors avec, entre ses mains tremblantes, un petit carnet d'un côté et de l'autre une feuille, passablement déchirée, salement chiffonnée, atrocement froissée…

Et vous permettant de voir son regard perdu voire atterré, il crierait une première fois. D'une voix chaude mais rauque, comme fatiguée, laminée par les mots et alcools amers.

« Hakkai !! »

Aucune réponse ne fuserait. Ni des bosquets, ni du sous-bois. Et cela, pour votre malheur à tous les deux. Car vous auriez compris que votre inconnu avait désormais un nom. Et surtout, que vous étiez deux à vouloir le revoir, à présent.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure si voyante et aux joues humides de larmes l'appellerait en vain encore une bonne dizaine de fois, avant de rentrer précipitamment pour ressortir tout aussi rapidement, lesté d'un sac de voyage. Vous le verriez alors partir en courant et ce, dans la même direction que votre inconnu. Inconnu plus si inconnu que ça, puisque vous sauriez dorénavant qu'il s'appelait Hakkai. Mais étrangement, vous répugneriez à user de ce fameux nom. Ce n'était apparemment pas à vous de le faire… Vous noteriez avec dépit que là, où vous vous étiez instantanément perdu, même en ayant vu la fuite du brun de vos propres yeux, le mauvais gars, lui, aurait trouvé d'instinct la bonne voie.

Vous en seriez sûr(e) à présent, c'était son destin à Lui d'avoir au moins la chance de le retrouver… Vous seriez aussi certainement jaloux/se. Et votre impuissance vous calmerait lentement mais sûrement. Vous prendriez alors le chemin du retour.

Penaud(e), vous vous diriez en secouant doucement votre tête basse que vous êtes tombé(e) amoureux/se d'un ange déchu. Que ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux verts, sa peau diaphane…et le reste de sa physionomie resteraient à jamais gravés dans votre mémoire.

Oui, en cette belle matinée d'été, vous laisseriez vous aussi échapper quelques larmes sur un amour interdit, impossible, à peine commencé qu'il était déjà…perdu.

Vous réaliseriez en cette ô combien magnifique journée estivale que tout est inévitablement…éphémère et…douloureux.

O°o°O

_**Si vous étiez un tenancier de bar concerné par vos clients…**_

Vous regarderiez plus ou moins paisiblement le soleil commencer sa course dans le firmament. Un ciel limpide, sans le moindre nuage. Prémices d'une belle journée.

Cependant, vous sauriez que vous ne pourriez pas en profiter, de la magnifique matinée qui semblait se profiler.

Pourquoi donc ?

« Ben…c'est que… Enfin voila quoi ! J'tiendrai plus trois piges, là ! Même pour profiter d'une belle journée ! » penseriez-vous. Machinalement, vous gratteriez alors votre visage bien ombragé par une barbe naissante. Et surtout, vous souririez mentalement.

C'est que vous n'auriez pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, déjà… Et pour cause ! Vous n'auriez même pas fermé boutique ! Laissant la soirée, la nuit, puis les petites heures de la matinée passer invariablement devant vous, accoudé à votre comptoir, tout de bois vernis et de zinc étincelant.

Vous seriez, selon vos propres dires "crevé" : c'est que barman, ce n'était pas si pépère que ça comme job, tout de même ! Alors si en plus, on sautait les quelques heures de sommeil qu'on arrivait à se concocter, on allait droit dans le mur !

« Enfin bref… » lâcheriez-vous calmement, entre vos lèvres serrées.

Tout cela pour l'un de vos clients.

Un seul.

Les autres, vous les auriez foutus dehors, plus ou moins gentiment et facilement, à l'heure habituelle de fermeture. Quoique facilement…ce n'était pas si sûr, ça ! Tout dépendait du degré d'alcoolémie de vos clients et de votre degré d'amitié envers ces mêmes clients, en fait…

Mais lui…non.

Ce ne serait pas parce qu'il était l'un de vos plus réguliers visiteurs – même s'il était vrai, qu'il squattait les lieux plus souvent que la moyenne et qu'il n'hésitait pas à faire preuve de générosité avec vous ou les autres. C'est juste, que vous n'auriez tout simplement pas eu le cœur de le mettre à la porte.

Et pourquoi donc risquer une amande pour le moins salée – les moines ne plaisantaient guère là-dessus – pour non-respect du couvre-feu ?

Cela vous serait apparu immédiatement, _**juste comme ça**_, tellement naturellement, que la question, si elle vous avait été posée, vous aurait semblé plus qu'idiote. Au moins aussi stupide que les déboires du fameux client et de son colocataire/meilleur ami/"amant depuis deux ans" !

Pourquoi le garder, lui ?

« M'enfin ! Parce qu'il en en avait eu besoin, le pauvre bougre… » songeriez-vous, en secouant doucement votre tête de gauche à droite, tout en essuyant distraitement une des nombreuses séries de verres qui vous attendraient tranquillement.

Vous repenseriez ainsi, à l'air que le jeune homme avait arboré tout au long de la soirée et de la nuit. Vous vous souviendriez de l'avoir vu entrer, non pas avec son aisance et sa classe naturelles, mais en traînant inhabituellement les pieds, la tête basse, les épaules voûtées et le regard fuyant, perdu, étrangement vide…

Les souvenirs de ses mots, de ses attitudes et surtout des verres qu'il avait vidés, si souvent, s'imposeraient à vous avec violence, martelant sans trêve qu'il n'allait pas bien. Vraiment. Pas. Bien.

« Un nouveau coup au cœur pour ce gars de vingt et un ans. Pff…comme s'il n'en avait pas déjà assez reçu, au propre comme au figuré… Enfin bref… Il fait jour. Il fait beau. Occupons-nous maintenant du petiot… » Ces mots, vous ne vous permettriez que de les penser, en bon patron de bar que vous seriez. Un patron sachant parfaitement être à l'écoute des autres. Vous laisseriez alors la place à votre indubitable silence quasi-éternel. Les clients n'avaient pas besoin de moralisateurs de plus – il y avait assez de bonzes comme ça –, mais juste d'une oreille attentive et, encore une fois, vous auriez entièrement rempli ce rôle.

Oui. Vous seriez passé de l'autre côté du comptoir – laissant ainsi vos verres sécher et essayer de briller tout seuls. Vous auriez enlevé votre tablier de serveur, auriez posé votre main noueuse sur son épaule puissante pour le secouer gentiment mais fermement, lui montrant, par ce geste spontané, votre infinie sollicitude à son égard.

Vous l'auriez vu relever son visage ravagé par la boisson ainsi que la tristesse et auriez répondu à son puissant appel de détresse par votre sourire simple, d'où ne transparaîtrait que tranquillité, sérénité et encouragements…

Ne le lâchant ni de la main ni des yeux, vous lui auriez imposé de boire votre recette miracle contre la gueule de bois. Vous savez ? Celle que vous auriez préparée dès que les intentions éthyliques de votre fameux client, vous auraient sauté aux yeux, c'est-à-dire quand vous l'auriez vu aligner les verres de saké pour les enchaîner à une vitesse faramineuse. Bref, passons… Vous auriez même rigolé de bon cœur en le voyant grimacer en buvant la mixture puis manquer de tout rendre sur votre beau parquet – enfin… "gerber" d'après ses propres termes – en maugréant violemment contre vous : « De dieu ! C'est infect ce truc ! »

Au fil de la montée du soleil, vous l'auriez vu reprendre peu à peu toutes ses habitudes, sans toutefois réussir à savoir si cela était factice ou pas. Vous échangeriez alors, comme d'habitude, quelques paroles ou idées tacites avec votre fameux client.

Sur quels sujets ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Vous ne vous-en souviendriez pas. Mais peu importerait, finalement. Le jeune homme que vous aviez toujours connu reparaîtrait enfin devant vous, avec sa dégaine, ses yeux francs, son sourire lubrique et moqueur accroché à ses lèvres et bien sûr ses paroles légères…

Avec Gojyo, c'était tout un poème ! Fleuri le poème d'ailleurs, vu le langage…

Vous le verriez alors partir d'une démarche plus ou moins stable, cela juste après vous avoir salué d'un vague geste de la main mais surtout gratifié de son regard sanguin qui vous dévisageait sans aucun détour.

Non. Aucun faux-fuyant dans ces prunelles carmines.

Vous en seriez intimement convaincu : le jeune homme n'avait pas honte de cette nuit de "faiblesse", après tout, il avait mis le doigt sur ses préoccupations, sans toutefois trouver les réponses qui allaient avec mais…il avait déjà pas mal avancé et cela lui suffisait au jour d'aujourd'hui.

Ce qui vous semblerait plus que compréhensible.

Tout compte fait, il avait le temps… Il était jeune, son colocataire aussi… Il aurait le temps de comprendre. Ensemble, ils pourraient voir venir. Y aller plus ou moins doucement. À présent, ils auraient le temps de s'entendre tous les deux…

Du moins, vous l'espèreriez de tout votre être.

La silhouette dégingandée ne serait plus qu'un récent souvenir, lorsqu'un cruel rayon de soleil se réfléchirait crûment sur les tessons de verre maculés de sang. Cet éclat soudain vous blesserait, vous agresserait la rétine et vous ferait cligner des yeux, vous faisant perdre ainsi tous vestiges visuels de votre fameux client.

Passant votre main lasse sur vos yeux douloureux, vous souffleriez tout bas quelques mots : « Il lui faudrait…il leur faudrait… un peu de temps et un peu de clémence du destin… »

Oh que oui ! Vous le souhaiteriez intensément, d'autant plus que l'avenir pour le garçon, ne vous semblerait pas aussi clair et serein que la météo du jour…

Non, loin de là…

O°o°O

_**Si vous étiez une rondouillarde et joyeuse marchande de légumes…**_

Vous n'auriez pas été surprise outre mesure, de voir la silhouette élancée de si bon matin. Le jeune homme brun en question vous avait habituée à sa présence matinale sur le marché.

Comme tous les jours, comme toutes les fois, vous l'auriez apostrophé gaiement en lui proposant vos produits les plus frais et les plus bon marché. Après tout, c'était un jeune homme si poli, très gentil aussi, tellement serviable et puis surtout…joli comme pas un ! Pour sûr, il méritait bien une "petite" ristourne…

« Si seulement j'étais célibataire et vingt ans plus jeune… » penseriez-vous en rosissant légèrement de confusion.

Mais en cette pourtant si belle matinée d'été, aucune réponse ne vous serait parvenue du si poli, gentil, serviable et joli "monsieur Hakkai". Vous l'auriez simplement vu passer devant vous comme une âme en peine. Et de fait, vous vous seriez rendue compte qu'il en était devenu une. Le visage creusé par la tristesse, le désœuvrement et le désespoir. Les yeux rougis et hagards. La mise un brin débraillée. Il vous aurait donné l'air d'un petit chat mouillé et perdu, mais ne recherchant plus la chaleur d'un foyer…

Cette simple vision vous aurait grandement serré le cœur. Votre visage aurait pris une expression chagrine. Vous tendriez alors le bras et vous apprêteriez à héler le beau jeune homme lorsque votre époux et collègue de longue date vous conseillerait – comme toujours – de ne pas vous mêler de ça. Et comme toujours également, vous refermeriez la bouche sur vos mots remplis de sagesse et de réconfort… Pourtant, – comme souvent en fait – certains vous échapperaient, _**juste comme ça**_, portés par une voix lasse, emportés par un murmure affecté.

« Mais que s'est-il donc encore passé entre ces deux-là ? »

Votre réponse – incomplète toutefois – vous ne l'auriez que bien plus tard, quand le soleil serait déjà haut et brûlant comme jamais.

Vous n'auriez le temps que d'apercevoir une vague écarlate, d'entendre une respiration malmenée par une course trépidante.

Avec espoir et spontanéité, vous lâcheriez un cri en montrant une direction du doigt.

« Il est parti par là ! »

Le jeune homme s'arrêterait brièvement et se tournerait vers vous. Il vous grimacerait un pauvre sourire en guise de remerciement, avant de repartir de plus belle en suivant votre indication. Vous noteriez la besace qu'il s'efforcerait de remonter sur son épaule et vous penseriez qu'il était fort possible que vous ne les verriez pas pendant un bout de temps… Ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Vous vous diriez alors que vous auriez au moins fait quelque chose pour ces deux-là. Mais les regards affligés et perdus des deux jeunes hommes vous reviendraient violemment en mémoire et laisseraient en vous une curieuse et désagréable impression de malaise, de tragédie…

« Les pauvres petits, il mériteraient tellement, tellement, oh tellement mieux… Si seulement, ils pouvaient se décider à ouvrir les yeux ! »

Avec courage, vous prendriez prestement une grande inspiration, avant de porter vos yeux sur l'homme qui vous tenait compagnie depuis si longtemps et vous vous reposeriez sur lui pour encaisser le choc. Vous seriez alors heureuse de ne pas être totalement seule, comme ces tout-petits qui étaient passés précédemment devant votre étale.

O°o°O

_**Si vous étiez un enfant tabou et un gros fumeur de vingt et un ans…**_

Encouragé subtilement par le barman, vous rentreriez chez vous. Vous vous rendriez alors compte que vous n'étiez pas au meilleur de votre forme, les effets de l'alcool se faisant encore durement sentir. Mais vous continueriez votre chemin en titubant, clopin-clopant et la clope au bec.

Arrivé à destination, vous ne sauriez quoi faire. Frapper ou entrer directement ? Dilemme. Finalement, vous prendriez la décision d'entrer comme ça. Tout de go. Simplement. De toute façon, il s'agissait de votre logis et jamais ô grand jamais vous n'aviez précédemment frappé avant d'investir les lieux dont vous étiez le maître.

Cependant, vous regretteriez instantanément d'avoir ouvert cette fichue porte. C'est que vous sauriez immédiatement que la bicoque était vide. Nul bruissement à l'intérieur. Alors que vous saviez pertinemment qu'Hakkai ne restait jamais sans rien faire pendant vos excursions. De plus, il était bien trop tard pour qu'il soit toujours au lit…

Vos yeux tomberaient soudain sur la table – impeccable, bien entendu – lestée d'une feuille et d'un petit carnet. Vous vous en empareriez prestement, tremblant de tout votre être. Une horrible appréhension vous serrerait la gorge.

Vous parcourriez les lignes rapidement. Une fois. Puis deux. Et enfin une troisième fois. Pour être sûr. Vraiment sûr. Vous fermeriez les yeux sur le fin rectangle blanc en essayant de vous reprendre. De vous convaincre que, non, ce n'était pas 'cela' que vous aviez compris. Que, oui, vous n'étiez plus capable de lire convenablement. C'était cela. Un quelconque problème de vue ou bien une altération de votre capacité de compréhension par votre dernière – et abusive – consommation d'alcool. Mais malheureusement, votre regard se poserait encore une fois sur la cruelle feuille blanche. Vous yeux rougiraient fortement mais aucune larme ne coulerait.

Non. Rien de rien. Vous ne pourriez plus rien dire. Plus rien faire. Plus rien penser.

Le monde était mort avec son maudit départ, avec sa tristesse inutile, avec ce foutu malentendu !

Puis la colère vous gagnerait, vous transformant en monstre de fureur. Le modeste mobilier en ferait durement les frais.

Au bout d'un long moment, vous vous calmeriez. Enfin…vos gestes se feraient moins violents. Et ce, parce que la douleur prenant naissance dans votre poitrine oppressée ne faiblirait point, au contraire… S'embrasant au plus haut point, elle vous ankyloserait les membres, vous embrumerait le corps.

Sans prêter la moindre attention à l'état déplorable de l'unique pièce à vivre, vous repenseriez au fameux carnet toujours emprisonné entre vos doigts crispés de douleur. Petit bloc-notes placé initialement sous la feuille porteuse du message assassin.

Assis sur la table miraculeusement épargnée – c'est qu'elle était solide et qu'elle en avait vu d'autres, surtout ! – vous liriez l'intégralité du mince document.

Que de sentiments… Dans ces quelques lignes joliment libellées… Et en vous, également… Toutes ces anecdotes, ses pensées et réflexions sécrètes. Secrètes ? Enfin, pas tout à fait. A chaque fois, à votre plus grand étonnement, une petite note vous était destinée. C'était voir à quel point vous étiez devenu important à ses yeux…

A cet instant, les vôtres libèreraient leur trésor, ce cristal liquide trop longtemps retenu…

Vous vous précipiteriez dans la salle de bain afin de vous reprendre un peu. Vous ne pouviez pleurer et de fait, en ce moment, vous ne pleuriez pas. Non. Ce serait juste l'eau de la pomme de douche… Vous laisseriez l'eau tiède effacer les marques de votre visage : fatigue, alcool et chagrin. Vous vous vêtiriez de frais avant de sortir, en ayant préalablement pris avec vous un certain ouvrage et le petit tas informe qu'était devenu la page meurtrière.

La porte s'ouvrirait brutalement mais vous ne courriez pas. Vous resteriez là. Planté sur le seuil. Cherchant désespérément des yeux d'improbables traces de son passage. Mais vous ne verriez rien. L'eau saline toujours produite par les orbes rubis vous tenant lieu de regard troublerait fortement votre perception du décor.

Avec un faible – mais salvateur – espoir vous l'appelleriez. Encore et encore. Votre gorge vous brûlerait autant de par vos cris que par le traitement infligé la veille. Sans compter avec les sanglots que vous retiendriez courageusement. Fermement décidé à ne rien lâcher, vous rentreriez en vitesse et prépareriez quelques affaires. Cela mettrait le temps qu'il faudrait mais…mais vous retrouveriez Hakkai !

A nouveau à l'extérieur de votre logis, vous embrasseriez du regard les environs. Brusquement, le flou se dissiperait fugacement, vous indiquant une certaine et unique direction. Au point où vous en seriez, vous n'hésiteriez pas longtemps et l'on vous verrait cavaler, à travers la végétation, en direction de la ville.

Vous ne cesseriez aucunement votre course. Sous aucun prétexte. Et ce, tant que vous ne l'auriez pas retrouvé.

Jamais la distance qui séparait votre maison de la ville ne vous aurait paru aussi courte. Et ce, malgré la brûlure émanant de vos poumons et muscles surexploités. Au milieu de la bourgade, sur la place du marché, une voix peu anodine retentirait. Vous tourneriez machinalement les yeux et découvririez un doigt, une direction, un espoir…

Sans demander votre reste, vous remercieriez l'indic du jour, sans même savoir de qui il s'agissait et repartiriez de plus belle.

Vous parcourriez encore un bon bout de chemin à travers la campagne environnante. Vous laissant, de temps à autre, quelques courtes secondes pour refaire le plein d'oxygène.

Et enfin vous le verriez, assis contre un tronc centenaire, ou presque – de toute façon, ce ne serait pas ce qui vous importerait sur l'instant. Vous n'auriez d'yeux que pour le jeune homme brun semblant à peine réaliser votre présence.

« Mais dans quel état il s'est encore mis ? » penseriez-vous amèrement.

Vous vous approcheriez encore et toujours, jusqu'à vous accroupir devant lui. Vos yeux seraient ancrés dans les siens étrangement flous. Vous attendriez longuement une réaction de sa part. N'y tenant plus, torturé par son expression vide, et sa fragilité apparente, vous feriez glisser votre main rugueuse sur sa joue pâle, marbré de poussière et de larmes – heureusement taries.

Et le 'miracle' aurait lieu. Son regard.

Son menton saillant dans votre paume basanée, il vous regarderait enfin, vous livrant sans aucun détour les sentiments qui l'habitaient. Et de fait, vous vous prendriez ce tumulte en plein visage. Si violemment que vous seriez tenté un moment de le lâcher et de…fuir.

Oui, de vous échapper très vite.

Très vite. Et très loin.

Mais vous repenseriez, à cet instant précis, aux mots joliment calligraphiés sur un papier aux lignes scolaires : « Mes sentiments lui feraient peur. » Vous comprendriez alors un peu plus. Vous vous rendriez alors compte que Hakkai, malgré ses doutes, vous connaissait mieux que personne, mieux que vous-même… Vous souririez mentalement en vous disant que cela était réciproque en cet instant. Après tout, finalement, jamais ses yeux n'avaient réussi à vous duper depuis votre toute première rencontre.

Et là, aujourd'hui, sous ce soleil de plomb, cela serait encore le cas. Vous verriez la détresse découlant du regard émeraude, la douleur suinter des orbes décidément trop aquatiques, bien trop humides, la colère farouche couvant au fin fond des iris, l'amour poignant émanant de ces deux lacs et…le désir pointant son nez au hasard de l'enchaînement de ces présentes émotions.

Sans chercher à réfléchir, vos lèvres se poseraient sur la commissure d'une bouche sensuelle et desséchée par la chaleur de l'été, par un début de fièvre aussi… Vous y trouveriez le goût naturellement sucré de la peau laiteuse mais…une saveur saline vous ferait grimacer. Vous n'aimiez pas ce mélange : le sucré-salé. C'était soit l'un, soit l'autre. Mais pas les deux en même temps. C'est pour ça qu'au contraire du bonze pourri, vous n'appréciez pas les _umeboshi_ au miel. De toute façon le moine corrompu avait des goûts pour le moins euh…spéciaux ! Il n'y avait qu'à voir l'intérêt qu'il portait à un certain Goku… Cependant, vous vous replongeriez rapidement dans vos souvenirs autant que sur la peau frémissante de votre amant…

Une peau chaude, douce, sucrée, une tendre saveur de miel, de cannelle également… Bizarrement, vous vous étiez toujours imaginé que la saveur d'Hakkai serait moins édulcorée, plus masculine, plus fraîche et piquante. Mais à son contact, tout n'avait été qu'étourdissante tiédeur, un goût qui vous chatouillait le bout de la langue, qui vous faisait littéralement fondre de plaisir…

Et comme d'habitude, vous ne seriez pas le seul à fondre. Hakkai halèterait suavement, soupirerait bruyamment, gémirait tout doucement. Mais cette fois-ci, tout serait moins présent, plus…fade. Hakkai n'était pas bien, assurément. Vous écartant de lui à regret , vous le verriez. Véritablement. Avec ses yeux fermés, il vous donnerait l'impression d'une poupée brisée, sans âme. Perdue en tout point.

Alors que vous seriez sur le point de vous lever, en emportant avec vous votre vis-à-vis. Vous le verriez reporter son regard sur vous. Un regard infiniment douloureux. Et sans plus rien comprendre au déroulement des évènements, vous le verriez arracher avec empressement votre tee-shirt. Et sans vous laisser le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, il commencerait à vous frapper et griffer avec un désespoir se muant en une rage pure et dure.

Laminant votre peau bronzée, la faisant saigner abondamment sans que cela ne parvienne à le calmer. Encore profondément sous le choc, vous le laisseriez faire. Tout plutôt que de retrouver le pantin à peine vivant d'il y avait quelques instants.

Puis, il semblerait réaliser un minimum. Convaincu d'un retour à la normale, ou plutôt, l'espérant de tout cœur, vous vous abstiendriez de la moindre parole ou action. Vous vous contenteriez de suivre ses mouvements et réactions. Il vous semblerait tout bonnement horrifié et utiliserait sa maîtrise du ki pour refermer vos plaies. Tout cela pour s'en prendre immédiatement à lui-même. Afin de se perdre dans une douleur physique si reposante comparée à celle qui l'assaillait si durement depuis un moment. Et sans aucun genre d'avertissement, il recommencerait à vous frapper. Violemment. Cruellement. Désespérément. Vous le liriez de façon limpide dans toute sa physionomie. Il pleurerait à nouveau, crierait parfois, creusant le lit d'une source abondante et saline sur le doux relief de son beau visage. Blessant puis soignant tour à tour.

Encore et encore.

Sans fin.

Sans cesse.

Grimaçant à un moment et souriant la seconde d'après. Plantant ses ongles – heureusement humains – dans vos membres à tous les deux, avant de dispenser par ses mains caressantes une énergie régénératrice. Vous envoyant – avec humeur – ses vifs reproches tout en les entrecoupant de « je t'aime » langoureux.

Ahuri, vous ne sauriez pas comment le calmer, pour une fois vous pressentiez que vos simples gestes ne suffiraient pas à rétablir l'équilibre. Mais comme toujours, aucun mot réconfortant ou salvateur ne vous viendraient à l'esprit. Vous subiriez longuement la débauche émotionnelle de celui qui comptait le plus pour vous. Et vous trouveriez cela normal de souffrir pour lui, par lui, avec lui…

Après tout, Hakkai avait joué, pendant tout ce temps, quelque peu le même rôle pour vous. Et bien plus que ses mots, c'était ses attentions qui vous touchaient le plus. Alors…vous prendriez la décision de faire de même. Sauf que vos attentions à vous étaient…'à vous', justement ! Elles vous ressemblaient. Fortes et non pas forcées. Sensuelles à défaut de sensées. Assez osées et peu posées. Faussement désinvoltes, dénotant une ancienne révolte. Plus chaudes que chaleureuses. Et…un brin perverses.

Sans plus vous préoccuper de vos blessures, vous vous focaliseriez sur la protection du brun. Lui attrapant les bras dès qu'il faisait mine se retourner ses coups vers lui et les posant sur sa personne dès que l'auréole d'énergie jaillirait. De fil en aiguille les choses se calmeraient, enfin…évolueraient. Et avant longtemps vous vous retrouveriez à le satisfaire de la plus plaisante des façons… _**Juste comme ça**_ : de lutte en accolade, de coups en caresses.

Vos mains puissantes neutraliseraient ses poings vengeurs porteurs de douleur. Vos jambes retiendraient son corps encore torturé. Et bientôt, avec le naturel et la simplicité inhérents à votre couple découlant de votre désir et votre besoin mutuel de l'autre, vous l'auriez rassuré à votre façon. Lèvres contre lèvres, peau contre peau… Brûlure exquise contre tiédeur délicieuse. Et toujours, la morsure du désir en contrepoint de la doucereuse langueur provenant de vos êtres. Des hommes fatigués, rompus par les événements, le soleil également, mais surtout des personnes qui ressentaient. Vos bras l'entoureraient, le protégeraient comme jamais vous n'en aviez ressenti le besoin. Votre étreinte se ferait encore plus prononcée à mesure que la peau serait mise à nue, à la portée de toutes vos attentions. Votre corps, tout aussi nu que le sien, le recouvrirait tout entier pour l'engloutir. Pour le faire disparaître des yeux ardent de l'astre diurne comme pour mieux le révéler aux vôtres tout aussi gourmands. Pour le faire vôtre afin de recréer un lien que vous aviez pourtant senti se déliter au fil du temps et des rencontres charnelles. Vous vous enfonceriez en lui pour lui prouver la force de votre attachement, lui prouver par le seul moyen que vous vouliez, maîtrisiez, connaissiez même, combien il était important, combien il vous était inestimable, combien vous aviez souffert en découvrant son absence.

Et puis, voyant que votre amant avait sombré dans une bienheureuse somnolence après l'instant fatidique, vous le prendriez dans vos bras pour le ramener chez vous. Et ce, en usant de chemins de traverses, bien plus tranquilles pour ramener un homme blessé ou évanoui sans créer un tumulte de tous les diables.

Arrivé à destination vous le mettriez sur ses pied et seriez surpris de le voir tenir debout sans aide. Vous lèveriez alors les yeux et tomberiez directement sur les siens, un peu tirés et pensifs mais indéniablement sérieux.

O°o°O

_**Si vous étiez un beau jeune homme aux yeux verts empoisonnés de remords…**_

Aux premières mais si belles lueurs du jour, une fois la porte de la maison refermée, vous vous rendriez compte – avec une gêne parcimonieusement teintée d'horreur – que vous n'auriez pas fait scrupuleusement tout ce que vous aviez prévu et écrit…

Vous auriez machinalement jeté un regard au petit ballot de vêtements coincé sous votre bras. Que cela avait été idiot d'écrire que vous ne possédiez pas d'affaires en propre ! Mais bon, vous espéreriez que Gojyo comprendrait que vous emportiez au moins vos propres vêtements ! De toute façon, il y en avait si peu et ils ne lui allaient définitivement pas…

« Mais peut-être voudrais-tu garder un souvenir… ? »

Très vite, vous repousseriez cette idée par trop dérangeante car utopique. Un lourd soupir vous échapperait alors.

Vous sursauteriez soudain en sentant un poids familier sur vos épaules et un gémissement reconnaissable entre mille vous ferait alors relever les yeux vers la petite tête blanche aux prunelles rouges de votre dragon.

« Bonjour Jeep. » diriez-vous, d'une voix affable que vous peineriez à reconnaître comme la vôtre tant elle vous semblerait altérée par la tristesse.

Et vous resteriez planté là, comme un sombre idiot et vous vous plairiez à vous le répéter inlassablement en votre esprit. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix vous sorte de votre torpeur égoïstement dépressive.

Vous vous retourneriez avec un mélange si cruel de crainte et d'espoir.

« Serait-ce lui ? »

« Et si c'était lui ? »

Les deux questions se superposeraient sans façon en vous, mêlant doutes et espérances, le plaisir et la douleur ainsi que la peur à l'envie.

Pratiquement face à l'individu, vos yeux pourtant voilés par les larmes et non corrigés par vos verres, verraient de suite qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'homme que vous attendiez et redoutiez tout autant.

Effrayé par l'éventualité qu'il n'arrive subrepticement et souhaitant par-dessus tout la solitude, vous prendriez la fuite, laissant à Jeep le soin de vous retrouver – ou pas – depuis les airs.

Vous évolueriez rapidement à travers les fourrés de la végétation pour débouler sur l'entrée de la ville. Vous ne rajusteriez pas vos vêtements, après tout, vous n'en auriez strictement rien à faire. Vous ne songeriez qu'à cette douleur poignante qui vous assaillait depuis la veille au soir, cette désillusion aussi bien cuisante que glacée. Inévitablement, vous trouveriez cela contradictoire en bon ancien instituteur rationnel que vous étiez.

« Contradictoire… » murmuriez-vous à mi-voix. C'était bien le mot, et ce dernier, vous représenterait mieux que n'importe quel autre à ce moment précis.

« J'aime Gojyo et pourtant je le quitte. Je ne voulais pas lui imposer mes sentiments et là encore, je les lui laisse tous par le biais de mon carnet. Je voulais le protéger, être là pour lui mais je ne fais que le laisser seul. »

Tout en ruminant vos sombres pensées, vous passeriez par la rue principale de la petite localité, ne déviant de votre route à aucun moment. Vous ne verriez rien de ce qui vous entourerait, vous n'entendriez rien non plus.

Hm ?

Ah si…

Une voix féminine et un brin vieillissante, le tout accompagnée d'un léger accent du patois régional.

Mais franchement, que vous apporterait le babillage de la marchande ? Rien de plus qu'une néfaste perte de temps. Et cela, vous ne pourriez vous le permettre ! Vous ne deviez vous le permettre. Vous ne vouliez vous le permettre, en fait…

Vous continueriez votre route, sans prendre le temps de ne vous arrêter nulle part, sortant même de la jolie bourgade. Avec, comme seules compagnes de voyage, vos mauvaises pensées. Celles-ci vous engloutiraient totalement, détruisant – mieux que tout autre chose – votre logique, espoir et autres…

Vous finiriez par ne plus ressentir les appels puissants de votre corps, rompu et meurtri entre autres par le soleil. Vous ne sentiriez ni la fatigue ni les brûlures. Tout en vous serait tourné vers ce qui s'était brisé en ce jour, ou la veille. Enfin…vous ne sauriez plus très bien dans l'état dans lequel vous étiez.

Vous vous retrouveriez adossé à un arbre sans même savoir comment vous vous étiez rendu à cet endroit. Sans même vous douter du lieu, ou du fait que vous étiez physiquement perdu. Votre corps aurait réussi in extrémis à se faire entendre, du moins…inconsciemment.

S'écouleraient alors de courtes minutes, agrémentées de longues secondes. Le tout sous un magnifique soleil. Chaud…si chaud, de sa douceur du matin, il vous ferait alors connaître la brûlure des heures entourant son zénith.

« Comme Gojyo… »

En homme romantique que vous avez fini par devenir, tout d'abord au contact de votre sœur et compagne, puis du métis, vous vous lanceriez dans ces pensées plus ou moins poétiques. Le demi-sang vous avait fait l'effet d'un soleil. Pas celui qui éblouit, tout étincelant d'or meurtrier comme un certain bonze de votre connaissance… Mais plutôt comme celui des doucereuses aubes et tendres crépuscules, cette lumière tout en nuance, cette promesse de chaleur, cette beauté naturelle et simple bien qu'édifiante… Vous aviez tellement rêvé de réchauffer votre cœur transi et gelé grâce à ces rayons et orbes carmins.

« Je voulais me réchauffer et bien, c'est gagné ! Je m'y suis brûlé… »

Et vous resteriez là, immobile, assis contre le tronc dur et inconfortable. Contre cet arbre qui ne vous offrirait même pas un semblant d'ombre salvatrice au moment le plus torride de la journée.

Vous ne bougeriez pas d'un millimètre, laissant l'astre du jour faire son office. Après tout, maintenant vous souffririez bien plus de cette absence de chaleur particulière que de la prétendue brûlure de la fournaise ambiante…

Et puis… Et puis… Un instant, vous croiriez avoir perdu l'esprit ou plus vraisemblablement succombé à une insolation. Voici qu'une silhouette familière viendrait à votre rencontre…

Pas l'ombre d'une hésitation ne vous habiterait alors : c'était Lui.

Il était là. Aussi paniqué que ravi autant habité par la colère que la peine vous ne pourriez pas esquisser le moindre mouvement. Aucune réaction de fuite, de rage ou autre… Même vos si beaux yeux émeraude ne s'animeraient un tant soit peu.

Les évènements qui suivraient seraient on ne peut plus flous : comme si vous nagiez dans un océan émotionnel instable, que vos sens physiques étaient altérés au plus haut point ou que vos pensées vagabondaient de façon désordonnée au possible.

Cependant, il vous reviendrait toujours à l'esprit une imposante chaleur. Parfois douce, à d'autres moments, brûlante, blessante. Cette dernière provoquerait une multitude de réactions de votre part. Parfois vous donnant envie de vous ouvrir un peu plus, puis celle de vous protéger de cette étourdissante sensation, à d'autres moments encore, déclenchant en vous un réflexe de défense ou d'attaque.

Tout cela était tellement puissant, tellement présent, réel bien que peu discernable vu votre état de perdition.

Et vous sombreriez encore un peu plus.

Après tout, votre garde fou vous avait trahis. A quoi pourriez-vous vous accrocher désormais ? La réalité s'enfuirait loin et vous tomberiez dans un abîme profond, rouge sombre, rouge sang… Celui de votre désespoir, du joug de vos crimes ou bien un autre. Vous ne vous en souviendriez pas le moins du monde.

Mais toujours, une forte sensation vous parviendrait. Elle serait comme étouffée par un mur épais mais vibrerait toujours d'un rythme faible et régulier. Une basse pulsation délicieusement porteuse de plaisir et de chaleur…

A votre "réveil", vous reconnaîtriez les murs nus de la façade de la petite bicoque. Et bien entendu son propriétaire. Gojyo. A son air, et à votre état – déplorable – mais aussi à cette bien heureuse torpeur qui vous engloberait encore faiblement, vous comprendriez bien des choses. Vous vous approcheriez alors de lui, doucement, tranquillement, lentement, le fixant intensément de votre regard émeraude. A quelques millimètres de votre cible vous ouvririez alors la bouche et…

Et une goutte de pluie tomberait insolemment sur votre visage. Et puis une autre sur celui de votre vis-à-vis. Simultanément, vous lèveriez la tête vers le ciel. A votre plus grand étonnement à tous les deux, le chaud soleil aurait disparu pour laisser place à de lourds nuages. L'orage menacerait. Vous esquisseriez un geste pour ouvrir la porte de la petite bâtisse mais quelque chose vous en empêcherait. Plus exactement quelque chose et quelqu'un. Vos souvenirs et Gojyo. Vous ne vous sentiriez aucunement capable d'entrer dans le bâtiment : les évènements étaient encore trop vifs. Votre colocataire, semblerait l'avoir compris également, et vous retiendrait dehors, près de lui, sous la pluie naissante.

Vous échangeriez alors un regard. De ceux d'avant, de ceux qui suivaient votre première rencontre : un concentré de franchise. Et les mots, comme d'habitude, deviendraient inutiles – voire fades et mensongers – face à cet échange.

Ne resteraient que vos présences mutuelles. Et la pluie.

Faisant fi de ce dernier détail, vous lanceriez on ne peut plus sérieusement : « Fais-_moi_, l'Amour Gojyo ! » Vous noteriez son air stupéfait et son hésitation. Alors vous diriez encore, _**juste comme ça**_ : « Aime-_moi_, Gojyo… ! »

Et sans plus attendre, il vous offrirait un somptueux baiser.

Avant longtemps, vos lèvres s'éloigneraient de leurs consœurs, se délectant de la saveur mouillée et dépourvue de toute salinité de vos peaux. Rien ne serait voler, mis à part cette enclave de temps au cœur du presque orage. Toutes caresses seraient offertes, tous les gestes répondraient à une invite franche mais portant naturelle. Les quiproquos, les doutes, les craintes seraient loin derrière alors que vos deux corps s'épouseraient à l'infini. Vous apprécieriez les efforts de l'homme au cheveux et au caractère de feu. Il maîtriserait sa passion dans le but avoué bien que timide – comme le prouveraient ses pommettes légèrement colorées et son regard doux – de vous montrer l'étendue de son affection.

Et à votre tour vous livreriez un message. Une main caressante sur un visage un peu buriné. Votre jambe droit qui remonte se poser et s'entortiller autour du corps de l'être aimé. Un frisson de votre part lorsque vous vous sentiriez soulevé puis plaqué passionnément conte la cloison. La délicieuse tension des muscles de votre dos qui se cambrerait pour l'accueillir.

Enfin unis intimement vous sauriez que tout était pardonné. Pas dans le sens où vos mémoires occulterait ses épreuves mais dans l'espoir de voir ses souvenirs consolidé une relation naissante.

Et toujours sous la pluie vous vous aimeriez, échangeant les rôles à la faveur d'une bouffée de tendresse. Vous passeriez ainsi au rôle de protecteur, vous rendant compte de la fragilité de votre amant. Rassurant par vos mots et regards ce jeune homme qui n'ose croire à son bonheur retrouvé.

L'épisode pluvieux cesserait vous laissant dans une bien heureuse torpeur. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le dos du métis s'appuyant sur un mur de la bâtisse.  
Des mots tendres seraient échangées. Pas vraiment de déclarations, ce n'était pas exactement votre genre… Des promesses peut-être... Celles de prendre votre temps de ne pas trop précipiter les choses. De savoir - même - prendre du recul, attendre les moments adéquats pour chaque évolution entre vous deux, sans pour autant nier votre attachement mutuel. De douces caresses ponctueraient parfois ces échanges, les mains parcourant les peaux encore nues.

Encore perdu dans la tendre étreinte câline de votre amant vous vous raidiriez soudain.

« Gojyo…tu as senti "ça" ? »

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, vous ne feriez aucunement mention du plaisir ni des sentiments que vous veniez de partager. Même si ces derniers venaient de devenir vos raisons de vivre à tous les deux. Mais plutôt, à une étrange vague. Une concentration malsaine de pouvoirs…yokais.

Gojyo, sur la même longueur d'onde que vous, vous répondrait : « Ouais, ça craint grave… On y va ? »

Avant même votre réponse, il se serait relevé, vous proposerait son aide et s'ingénierait à vous rhabiller décemment, vous et lui. Conciliant dans vos actions, vous remarqueriez – enfin – le sac de voyage posé à même le sol, vous en comprendriez immédiatement la raison de sa présence et cela vous ferait sourire.

Sans même la moindre demande ou explication, voire excuse de sa part ou même de la votre, vous le prendriez avant de lancer sereinement un : « Allons-y, Gojyo ! ».

Ensemble, vous vous mettriez sur la route de ce qui s'annonçait déjà comme un très long voyage. Et ce, qu'il s'agisse de votre relation à tous les deux ou de la mission que venait de vous tomber dessus.

Marchant au côté du demi-sang vers l'ouest, vous vous féliciteriez du retour opportun de Jeep.

O°o°O

_**Si…**_

Si vous aviez pu épier toutes ces personnes ou même être l'une d'entre-elles, ou simplement quelqu'un auquel ces dernières se seraient confiées… Vous auriez alors su, que tous ces "si" étaient plausibles, réalisés, vérifiés et avérés… Que cette histoire, ces sentiments et ces faits étaient hautement véridiques… Que finalement – et surtout heureusement – ça aurait fini "_**juste comme ça**_".

FIN.

* * *

Bon, je ne suis pas satisfaite de la fin. On voit que j'ai hésité entre garder la possibilité du Gojyo/Hakkai avant le pèlerinage ou non. Et puis les limes me semblent pas nécessaires et tout ce qui n'est pas nécessaire est de trop... Mais d'un autre côté, je me dis que je n'aurai pas pu mieux faire. Au pire, je publierai une autre version un jour...


End file.
